When Girl Crazy Sam Met Boy Crazy Stacey
by GloriaFan
Summary: Sometimes, the stars align, two pairs of eyes meet, and true love is found.


_**~ When Girl-Crazy Sam Met Boy-Crazy Stacey ~**_

* * *

><p><em>AN_: Here it is, ma peeps. My first foray into BSC fic. It's sort of a redone, expanded version of Sam and Stacey's first meeting in 1 - _Kristy's Great Idea._ Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>Aughh!<em>" Sam Thomas threw his arms in the air dramatically. "Don't you think for at least **once **the losers couldn't _cheat_? Aughh!" he stormed past Louie leaning down for a moment to scratch behind the dog's ears. He stood back up and began to pound his hand into his baseball glove. "David Michael? David Michael?" he asked as he barged through the screen door.

And then it happened...beside his younger brother he saw her. _Foxy chick..._ he thought blinking his eyes to make sure the girl he saw in a matching top and skirt made of gray sweat shirt material with big yellow number tens all over it, her hair pinned back with clips shaped like rainbows, and little silver whistles dangling from her ears was actually there. "_The babysitter_." he muttered beneath his breath.

Stacey looked up from her glass of milk when she saw him come in. _Gorgeous hunk... _she thought, swallowing her mouthful of milk. She wiped her finger over her upper lip and stood up. "Hi." she said.

"Hel-_lo._" he said with a smile. A smile he saved only to show 'foxy chicks' in an attempt to impress. David Michael pulled the scruffy curls from his eyes to make sure he was seeing right. Yep, his brother Sam...and the babysitter. He could have gagged. He was 100% sure Kristy would have gagged, too.

Sam sat his books and glove on the table. David Michael looked up at Sam. He'd admit, Sam was handsome enough. Dark curly hair almost like his own, sparkling blue eyes, and a few freckles across his face. But Stacey? A total knockout. Way over Sam's head. _But then again, _he thought, _what do I care? _David Michael continued to eat his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Sam leaned against the counter, and crossed his legs, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm Stacey, Kristy's friend." Stacey said, at the same time Sam said, "You must be the babysitter."

"Oh," Stacey said, flattered. "Has Kristy mentioned me?" she asked, leaning on the counter facing him.

"Um, yeah. Well, she said you were going to baby-sit today. I was going to go over to this guy Ernest's house, but maybe … but I think he's busy or something. So I'll just stick around here." Sam said, grinning the afore-mentioned smile again.

"Well, listen," replied Stacey, "do you want me to leave? There's no reason for your mom to pay me to baby-sit if you're going to be at home." Stacey reasoned, not wanting to leave, but of course not wanting to cheat the Thomas family out of their hard-earned cash.

"No, no," said Sam quickly. "The deal with my mom is that Charlie and Kristy and I only have to baby-sit David Michael one day a week each. The rest of the time we can do whatever we want, even if we're at home." _Good save, Thomas, good save. _He thought.

"Wow, that's really nice of your mom."

"Can I have a Twinkie?" David Michael interrupted them. Attempting to stop the disgusting love-fest.

Stacey looked at her watch. "I guess so. Do you think you'll still be able to eat your dinner tonight?"

"Yes," replied David Michael firmly.

"Okay." she said, running her fingers through his curls.

David Michael got a package of Twinkies from the cupboard, opened it, took one out, and handed the other to Sam. "Here," he said. "You want it?"

"Sure." Sam took the Twinkie, broke it in half, and gave one piece to Stacey.

"Oh … no, thanks," she said. Stacey breathed a bit heavier. She looked over at her purse. It held her insulin. Diabetes was most certainly not easy. She tried to keep it hidden from everyone in Stoneybrook, and was, so far succeeding.

"You must be the one on the diet," Sam said. "Kristy told me one of her friends was dieting. That sure takes willpower."

"I guess." Stacey stood up. "So," she said to David Michael. "How about some Candy-land?"

"Yea!"

"Heck, I'll play, too," said Sam. "We can have a championship series. First one to win two games is the Candyland Champion of the Universe."

"_You're_ going to play?" David Michael's eyes widened.

"Yeah, sure."

"But you nev – "

"Hey, little brother, your shoe's untied."

"It is?" David Michael looked at his feet. He was wearing sneakers that fastened with Velcro straps. "I don't _have_ laces," he said witheringly.

"Made you look!" Sam ran out of the kitchen.

"You – you – I'm telling!" cried David Michael.

"Hey, squirt!" Sam called from the playroom. "Come on! We better start playing if we're going to have time for a championship series."

So David Michael, Stacey, and Sam settled themselves on the floor and began their championship play-off.

"I win. Hey, squirt! Look, someone left their Twinkie in the Candyland box!" Sam said, pointing to the box. David Michael jumped up and ran towards the box. There was nothing there.

"Hey, you lied!" David Michael complained, walking back towards his seat beside Stacey. "I'm gonna tell!"

"Sam - " Stacy began. She bit her lip before continuing. She didn't want to tell Sam off...she did want to impress him, after all. But she was David Michael's babysitter. "let's not make any more fun." she said quietly.

Later, Sam agreed to walk Stacey home.

"So, you think we could see each other sometime?" he asked, rubbing his hand before taking his jacket off and handing it to Stacey. It was anything but hot outside, but it was romantic.

"Sure, I'd like that." she said. They finally reached Stacey's house.

"So, uh, bye, I guess." he said, turning around and beginning his walk home.

Sam leaned down kissing Stacey quickly on the head and running back home quickly. Stacey smiled.

And that is the story of how Girl-Crazy Sam met Boy-Crazy Stacey.


End file.
